


A Fast Paced Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Fast Paced Heart

Dana was off going to get some groceries when suddenly she was pulled into an alleyway. Two guys roughly grabbed her and began taking off her clothes. She was frightened.  
"Help please someone" she cried out.  
"No one's going to come save you girly. Now just shut up"  
"Yeah and let us have our way with you toots"  
Suddenly a blue blur went by so fast knocking out the two guys unconscious. Then the blue blur stopped right in front of her. She looked at a blue alien and she quickly scooted away in fear thinking he was going to so something to her too.  
"Hey now relax there. I am not going to hurt you"  
"Did you just save me?"  
"Yes I did. By the way what is your name?"  
"Dana what's your name?"  
"My name is Fasttrack. It's nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too"  
Suddenly Fasttrack began to look down at Dana realizing her clothes were all ripped in certain places. Dana saw Fastrack looking at her and she blushed trying to cover herself.  
"You know Dana you sure are beautiful"  
"Really? I am?"  
"Yes so much do it makes me want to do this"  
He bent down to her level pulled her into his arms and he smashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she soon found herself kissing him back. Then he nuzzled her face with his cheek. He rubbed soothing circles down on her back. He put his head down to her neck and rubbed his face on her neck smelling her scent. Dana blushed really red now.  
"Uh why are you doing all this? We are strangers. We just met"  
"Because well I fell in love with you"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really my love"  
Dana blushed when she heard him call her that.  
"So babe want to go for a ride?"  
"Uh how exactly?"  
He smiled. "Like this"  
He swept his arms under her knees and one hand around her back, picked her up, and soon sped off really fast into a blur. The air was going through her skin making her shiver with cold but she was loving it. Soon after that he set her back down again.  
"Wow that was so exhilarating and fun. I loved it!"  
"You did? Well I am glad you had fun"  
He smiled at her now and he reached over grabbed her right hand and kissed her knuckles. Dana just blushed at that.  
"You know you sure are adorable when you blush"  
And with that she gave him a big smile. And they walked hand in hand off to a new adventure.  
The End


End file.
